A Yangtastic Christmas
by Allthingsrichardgrayson
Summary: It is Christmas time! Yang and Ruby are ready for Santa while Weiss has her doubts. Can Winter and Qrow change her mind about Santa? Read and find out.


A Yangtastic Christmas

Author's Note: I wrote this for moontrance6 as a Christmas present, but I figured that I should post it because I wrote it. This is completely random… Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruby, or I would've had Nora cheer Yang broke Mercury's leg.

It was Christmas Eve and team Rwby was gathered in their room. A small tree was in the far corner of the room with presents stacked under it. The neatly wrapped ones were obviously from Weiss and Blake while the ones in cardboard boxes were from Ruby. Yang's presents just had a bow on top, no wrapping whatsoever. A scratching post for cats, a huge chocolate bar, a dog bone, and a red scarf were under the tree. The members of team Rwby lay scattered around.

Ruby was lying on the top bunk which was definitely, completely, absolutely stable polishing her scythe. Yang was on the floor playing with Zwei, who was repeatedly jumping up trying to reach Blake who was on the top bunk in the far corner reading (Not _Ninjas of Love_ ).

The door swings open and Weiss walks through the door. Yang jumps up with newly found energy.

"Since the Yang's all here, why don't we sing Christmas carols?"

Ruby and Weiss groan at Yang's pun while Blake continues to read her novel which is not _Ninjas of Love_.

"Come on, someone has to get in the Christmas spirit or Santa won't come."

Weiss rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, "Oh please like anyone believes…"

Yang's eyes glow red and she punches Weiss promptly knocking her out before she can finish her comment.

"Don't listen to her Ruby, she never got any presents from Santa because she's Weiss cold, a Schnee; I bet all she got was a Schnee bit of coal."

"Guys you don't have to explain it to me I know that Santa… is absolutely real."

Ignoring Yang's awful puns, Blake finally puts her book down. "Yes because a fat man gets in a sled and trespasses in millions of houses to deliver presents. And the perfectly logically explanation to how he gets in these houses is through a chimney because a fat man can easily shrink to get through and all houses have chimneys."

"Exactly, Blake gets it. She gave a purrfect explanation." Zwei drops dead at Yang's pun.

"Zwei, nooooooo!" Ruby jumps off the bunk bed and cradles the dog in her arms.

"I will avenge you, I swear."

Blake sees that the dog is down and comes down from her post on top of the bed. Zwei pops up and runs to Blake.

Blake jumps up on top of the bunk bed on all fours. Ruby rejoices in Zwei's revival.

"It's a miracle."

"Santa must have saved him." Yang exclaims with absolute joy. Weiss chooses this exact moment to groggily sit up. Rubbing her head, she looks at Yang in disgust.

"Did you have to punch me?" Weiss all but growls at Yang. Yang looks at Weiss and shrugs.

"It's not my fault, you're such a Schnee."

"I'm a victim!" (Insert winy Weiss voice hear).

Blake even rolls her eyes at her comment.

"Calm down, it's Christmas time." Ruby injects trying to stop a fight which would surely end up with a trip to the infirmary and an all but destroyed dorm.

"Little sister, you're right."

They gang is interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Weiss groans and swings the door open. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren stand at the door with Santa hats positioned on their heads.

"One, two, three." Nora conducts as they launch into singing Jingle Bells. Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha sing without a worry while Ren sings uncomfortably most likely being forced to do this.

When they finish, Nora bows while Yang and Ruby clap.

"That was great you really Ren with it."

Team JNPR laughs at her pun while team Rwby groans.

"Are you guys coming to the Christmas party?"

"Party, how did I not know about this party?" Yang questions confused as to how she was not informed about a party, she being the queen of parties.

"You did break Mercury's leg when the song started saying break your legs."

"In my defense, he is creepy and the song told me to. Plus Nora told me to."

Everyone glances at Nora who shrugs and Punches her hand up in the air in absolute victory.

"Let's go party." With that, she jumps on Ren's back and piggyback rides him to the party.

 **Time skip**

Yang flings the door open to the party.

"The party don't start 'til the Yangs all here."

Weiss, Blake, and Ruby hang their heads in shame at Yang's pun.

"Hey, it's Winter." Yang yells as she points out the window at the snow falling.

"Of course it is… it's December."

"No it is Winter, your sister." She points only to reveal Winter hiding in a bush with binoculars in her hands.

"Winter, what is she doing here?"

As Team Rwby starts to approach the bush, Winter drops a smoke bomb and disappears.

"That was weird… now let's party!"

 **Meanwhile**

"Well, well, well Winter has arrived." Qrow jokes as he downs yet another bottle of booze.

"Funny." Winter mutters as she snatches away Qrow's alcoholic beverage.

"Hey, I was drinking that you Ice bi…"

Before he can finish, Winter slaps Qrow.

"You can have your alcoholic beverage back after you help me."

Qrow looks at Winter wide eyed with a crooked grin plastered on his face.

"You need my help." Qrow says as he looks around the bar trying to find anyone else she could possibly be talking to.

"Yes," Winter grits through her teeth, "If I didn't I would not be asking."

"Of course, your majesty." Qrow sneers as he snatches his beer bottle out of her hand.

"If you don't help me…"

"You'll what give me an icy glare, take away my beer. I'm not afraid of you!" Qrow spits at her.

"Fine… but this isn't for me, it's for Weiss." Winter mutters causing Qrow to raise an eyebrow.

"You mean you're bossy little sister. No thanks, honey!"

"I know what you do for Yang and Ruby each Christmas, and I want to do the same for Weiss." Qrow does a spit take at Winter's comment.

"How do you know about that?"

"What, how you play Santa Claus for the girls, leave them presents under the tree, eat all of the cookies, and drink all of the milk every Christmas just so Yang and Ruby believe in Santa?"

"Yes that! How do you know that?"

"I have my resources," Winter says with a smirk.

"Fine, what do you want?" Qrow gives in as he puts his beer down on the bar counter.

"It has come to my attention that Weiss does not believe in Santa. I find this preposterous, so I have decided to give Weiss presents from Santa just as you do for Yang and Ruby. I have even obtained presents for their other teammate, Blake." Winter briefs Qrow about her plan and the two set out.

 **Time Skip**

Winter and Qrow hover outside of Team Rwby's shared room in a tree.

"Alright, they're all asleep. Now is our chance." Winter whispers to Qrow. He nods in agreement and the two push open the window. Qrow lays the bag of presents in the floor.

"You position the presents while I stand guard and consume the treats." Winter quickly snatches up the cookies and drinks the milk. She then stands alert in the middle of the room ready to run.

"No problem your majesty." Qrow puts the presents under the tree.

"Come on…" Qrow is cut off as Zwei jumps off of Ruby's bed and circles them barking.

"The mission has been compromised, abort mission." Winter yells as the girls stir in their beds. Winter then proceeds to jump out of the window only to have Qrow land on top of her.

"Nice job…" Winter is cut off by Glynda and Ozpin. Glynda glares down at them while Ozpin smiles.

"Crap…. It was her idea."

 **The next morning**

"Wake up!" Yang yells as she jumps up and down in excitement.

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas!" Ruby joins in with Yang. Blake and Weiss get out of bed in annoyance.

"We're up, now calm down." Weiss whines in protest.

"I can't Santa came."

"Yes and Jaune is attractive."

The door peeks open and Jaune's head pops in the doorway.

"Did Weiss just call me attractive?"

"No," Weiss yells while everyone else snickers yes. She then slams the door in Jaune's face.

"Oh my God, Santa actually came." Weiss says as she turns to see all of the other presents under the tree labelled from Santa.

"Look Weiss he must be real." Yang states as she hands Weiss her stocking which happens to be full of coal.

 **Meanwhile**

Winter and Qrow are in a cell waiting out their punishment for trespassing after school hours. Winter turns to Qrow as a scream reaches their cell.

"You gave Weiss coal, didn't you?"

"Santa knows who's naughty or nice," Qrow snickers as Winter pounces on him.

 **The End OR Not**


End file.
